Coffee
by Lucky0197
Summary: Dawn and Paul have coffee! Ikarishipping awaits! One-shot. T, just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_**Lucky: **I wish I owned Paul though._

**_Dawn: _**_NO! PAUL-IE IS MINE!_

**_Paul: _**_Let's just get this over with._

* * *

Dawn was a fan of coffee.

A really big fan.

The blue-haired girl walked down the street. Her pink rain boots making constant plonking noises against the wet cement, rubber smacking asphalt. The smell of morning fog filling her nose, and she could hear the distant sound of rain falling off trees in the distance.

She stopped in front of her favorite store. Happily pushing open the door, the chimes making a little tinkling as she walked in.

Her pointed cobalt eyes gazed over the room, suddenly a flash of purple caught her eye.

She smiled.

A dainty grin, no teeth shown.

Purple.

On time, as usual.

She walked gracefully towards the violet marker, sliding into the stool next to him.

Her feet crossed once, then placed themselves on the small foot bench.

Of course he'd chosen the booth.

Classy.

She raised her arm, her small manicured hand waving for a waiter.

A boy quickly walked over, hoping to claim the pretty girl first. His hair was dyed teal blue, and a grin that had probably been practiced in a mirror for hours painted his face.

"Hello miss, how may I help you today." His voice dripped honey, a sugary sweet coating that may seem nice now but that Dawn knew would sour.

"A caffè macchiato please." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Of course dear." The waiter said with a grin, thinking that he'd have her phone number by the end of the day.

"Been here five minutes and you're already flirting?"

The voice was gruff, obviously grumpy and displaying all signs of "f*ck off, I don't give a sh*t about anything that may or may not have to do with you."

The blue-nett smiled.

"Nonsense Paul, I did no such thing." Her grin widened as she saw the lavender boy's drink, "Still the caffè Americano, how many shots did you put in this time?"

"I wouldn't be talking Troublesome, you're still ordering your stained coffee." Was the response.

Stained coffee, an insult Paul used for her macchiato. He liked his coffee strong, dark, intense. While she preferred the macchiato with it's dollop of milk. Making the coffee considered tainted, or better yet, stained.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter swooped in, he deposited the small white cup in front of Dawn, a cute leaf pattern drawn in with foam, and steam curling up from it, she breathed in, trying to capture the tendrils of coffee fog.

"Will that be all darling?" He asked, "Anyways, my name is Just-"  
"No one cares." Said the purple headed boy, he lifted the black drink to his lips and took a long sip. Smacking his lips he looked towards the boy, his features hidden behind the deep cowl of his scarf and hair were revealed momentarily. Onyx eyes stared at the teal headed boy, his glare perfect. He practically oozed "I hate you. Go away."

"Paul! That was rude." Dawn scolded, The waiter relaxed, thinking he still had a chance with the pretty girl. Then the blue-nett looked towards him, her gaze portraying that she had no desire to go home with him that night.

"Don't call me miss, dear, or darling ever again." She asserted, her gaze darkening into a glare.

"Of course." He chocked out, retreating back into the kitchen.

The boy chuckled, "You started taking glaring lessons from me or what?"

Dawn clucked her tongue.

"Paul, I can always glare just as well as you, I just choose not too."

"Because you don't want to scare off pretty boys."

Her coffee swirled, she turned her spoon around and around. The metal utensil clinking every once in a while with the porcelain cup.

"If you didn't notice, I just glared at a boy."

"A boy sure, but he certainly wasn't pretty." Dawn laughed, she raised her cup to the onyx eyed boy, he lifted his own. The two cups tapped together, the sound of china and china ringing through the air.

She took a sip.

Perfect.

Impulsively she grabbed a napkin, one edge stained caramel from a drop of coffee. Taking out a blue pen, she scribble on a number. Folding it up carefully, she handed it to the boy next to her. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"So that I can be sure you'll be here tomorrow." Paul and Dawn had been meeting each other at the coffee shop for weeks, yet she'd never had any interaction with him other than that. They never planned their get-togethers, just came each day same time.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Well, I was afraid my glare scared off the pretty boy." She smiled.

He smirked back. Handed her a small wrapped up napkin of his own, and stood up. His cup was empty, drained to the bottom.

"Contact me Troublesome."

Dawn gripped the small napkin in her fist. Coffee swirled in the air.

"Wouldn't dream otherwise pretty boy."

* * *

_IT'S OVER!  
__Let's have a paarrtttaaaayy...  
__zzzzzzz..._


End file.
